


Compliment

by TigerxFox



Series: Smol Zosans [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox/pseuds/TigerxFox
Summary: It's the cook's birthday and Zoro tries to give him a compliment as a gift.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Smol Zosans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Compliment

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Sanji's bday obviously, but I didn't post it then so there it is, just getting it out of the way

Zoro's idea of a gift was something someone didn't have. From him at least. He knew Sanji loved validation and he couldn't get enough when Luffy complimented his amazing food over and over again.

Of course, the captain was completely overbearing with his praising, which honestly was unnecessary, because it made that idiot cook's ego grow the size of an elephant. More so, it made Zoro kind of bothered by it. The way Sanji would smile like an angel and even pet Luffy on the head. For some reason, he didn't like that.

Not like he was jealous or something, he couldn't care less. And he certainly didn't want to be pet on the head like an animal. It was just too ridiculous, that's all. And even so...he thought he might try it. Since it was Sanji’s birthday, he could give him something he’d never given him before. It should be easy enough.

Except... it wasn't.

"Hey, cook."

"What, marimo."

"The food. "

"What about it?"

"It's not bad."

"Gee, what a relief." Sanji replied sarcastically.

"I mean. S'nice"

"Okay..."

"The taste, you know. Good."

"Are you... Trying to compliment me on my cooking?"

"No. Pff. Of course not." Zoro said automatically, almost forgetting he was supposedly trying to be honest. "Well... Yeah."

"Oh..." Zoro could swear he could see a blush grow all the way from Sanji's neck to his ears.

That was odd. Sanji certainly got very happy every time the captain praised him, or anyone else for that matter. If the compliment came from the girls he would swoon around like an idiot with that stupid love-struck face of his. But Zoro's never seen the cook flushed because of it before.

The blonde didn't thank him or anything, and Zoro didn't expect him too. But he poured an extra glass of sake for him, and Zoro just took it as his way of thanking him.

Well, maybe he should praise Sanji more often. For the sake of course. It's not like he wanted to see more of his milky skin get flushed so beautifully because of him. Not at all.


End file.
